Chemical mechanical planarization (CMP) uses the rough surface of a CMP pad for polishing a wafer to obtain a global planarization of the wafer surface. The roughness of the CMP pad surface affects the removal rate. A pad conditioner used for conditioning the CMP pad removes the accumulated debris and byproduct during the CMP polishing process and also (re-) makes the CMP pad surface rough. However, some pad conditioners have issues with corrosion of bonding material in acidity or alkalinity environment that may lead to some abrasive elements loss.